Collected Junjou Shots
by RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR
Summary: Oneshots involving Friendship,Family, and Love! U REQUEST the pairings, and I decide on the situations involving the pairings! U tell me what the rating should be to. Minimum!
1. Afterkiss

Collected Shots 2:

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The situation and pairing was requested by me; **rebeccasanfujieijilvr**. In order for me to start the fic, and my favorite JR pairing, the Romanticist.

Friendship Pairing: Usagi Akihiko and Takahashi Misaki (Small fluff, maybe if you can tell. This happened before they became a couple)

Afterkiss

After the first kiss Usagi had given to Misaki, the older male cried his heart out on his soon to be lover's shoulder.

"Usagi-san, are you feeling better?" Misaki kept caressing the older man's hair.

"…Yes, a little." He smiled, wiping the remaining tears coming down the side of his cheeks.

"Here's a tissue for you." He shuffled inside his pants pocket taking out a few tissues he had.

Looking at the award winning author, the boy handed him the tissues. With a smile Usagi gratefully took it and wiped his cheeks clean making sure no more tears come down. The falling snow was getting heavier as both males began walking in silence. Misaki didn't know what to say to Usagi, as his heart began thumping against his chest remembering the sweet kiss not too long ago.

"How do you feel about your brother getting married?" The silence was killing the older man as he shivered a bit in the cold.

"I'm happy for him, I guess…"

"I'm happy for him, too…"

"Are you sure?" Green eyes looked up into violet eyes, "You've been in love with him forever."

"Yes, I'm sure, and my heart will heal eventually."

The young teen smiled, staring at the beautiful snowflakes about to fall. He stopped walking enjoying the cold breeze against his cheeks, the older male wondered why the teen stopped. His eyes averted towards the teen and smiled.

'_I know I'm in love with this boy.'_

'_Will Usagi san find happiness after this…?'_

"We should get going before one of us catches a cold."

"Oh, right." The teen ran up to Usagi's side, as he felt a blush creeping on his cheeks.

Misaki, at times, would steal glances towards the older male. The same thing was happening to Usagi as he thought his heart would burst out of his tightening chest.

"Where should we go now?" Usagi asked, pulling the teen closer to his body.

"We should go buy the champagne."

"But you're underage…"

"I know; I'm not going to drink it. It's a celebration for my brother and soon to be sister-in-law."

"Oh, and let's not forget your good grades." Usagi smirked.

"You're right and I didn't get to tell nee-chan."

"Let's get going then."

The Romanticist pairing was going to an expensive liquor store that Usagi knew about. Misaki was curious to where the older male was going to take them.

"Usagi-san I'm a bit hungry."

"Well, buy the champagne first and then get you food, alright?" Usagi lifted his chin and pinned his forehead against the teen's forehead.

'_Damn it Usagi-san what are you doing?' _Face flushed again swatting Usagi's hand and walking faster.

'_Misaki surely is cute even when he cried.'_ He chuckled looking at the night sky.

"Usagi-san let's go you're wasting time."

The said male grinned happily knowing that he wanted the teen so bad. He ran up to the teen's side beginning to tease him as they went to their destination. As we all know, Misaki was annoyed and wanted to kill his crush.

To be continued…

Which character(s) should be mentioned? What about the situation happening to the character(s)? No OCs will be mentioned in this fan fiction. Let me know through reviews or private messages I'll be waiting for your responses.

How was it? Should I continue yes or no? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	2. You're Mine

Collected Shots 2:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by **FreshPrinceLover. ** The situation was thought of by me, **rebeccasanfujieijilvr**.

Love Pairing: Usagi Akihiko and Takahashi Misaki (This happened at the time they became lovers, after the sex scene from the second episode. A continuation from the first chapter of this fan fic also.)

You're Mine

After the beautiful sex they shared Misaki felt a bit of attractiveness to the older male. He wouldn't admit it as he was cooking breakfast for the author and himself.

"Damn it Usagi san needs to wake up so I could go to school." He settled the dishes on the table before he would go upstairs to wake the older male up.

Right on cue, Usagi comes down the stairs smiling of course. Staring at the boy from a distance he surely loved what he did to the young teen last night.

"I know you're there Usagi san." He huffed sitting down. "Come on let's eat I have to go to school."

"I could just drive you there."

"I don't want to be a burden to you this morning." He looked away blushing.

"You're never a burden to me especially what happened last night." The older male grinned happily, and took a sip of his coffee the teen had made for him.

"About last night it's only going to happen once." Misaki finalized glaring daggers at Usagi.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure now shut up and eat!"

Now breakfast was quiet, but for Usagi it was wonderful to gaze into the teen's amazing green eyes. Annoyed already Misaki glared at Usagi, but his heart was beating so fast he couldn't even eat.

"What's wrong Misaki?" the older male pitied with a fake pout.

"You!"

"What did I do?"

"We had sex last night, and that was not supposed to happen."

"Come on you loved it, and you were calling my name in a pleasurable voice." He licked his lips.

Seeing the lust in Usagi's eyes Misaki gasped getting up quickly. He shuffled up the stairs and into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut, he panted looking himself in the mirror.

"He's right I did enjoy it…" The teen began pacing back and forth questioning himself about his sexuality now.

Usagi didn't eat much breakfast but with a grin decided to find out what was wrong with Misaki. Heading up the stairs he heard fast paces coming from the bathroom. He went to check out what Misaki was up to.

"I thought he was in his room, and just when I was about to go there."

Thinking a lot about last night's hot events Misaki didn't know he was beginning to touch himself. Finding his hands on his groin made him whimper a bit.

"What am I doing to myself?" he looked at himself with disgust. "I can't touch myself." He had his eyes half lidded with a bit of lust coming from them.

Hearing those words from the other side of the door, Usagi began touching himself too. A huge grin appeared on his face as he continued hearing small moans from his now lover.

"Man, I want to devour him right now."

Misaki began shaking his head and stopped what he was doing. Glaring himself in the mirror he needed to tell himself he liked girls not guys now.

"I like girls, not guys!" With a sigh he threw water at himself.

"I'll make you dress like a girl one day." The green eyed teen heard what Usagi said through the other side of the door.

'_Damn you Usagi san…'_ Opening the bathroom door fast Usagi took the chance to kiss Misaki roughly.

During the kiss they used their tongues on each other for dominance. Needing to stop for a breather Misaki looked at the clock and realized he will be late for his first class.

"I have to go."

"Let me drive you to the university."

"No stay here and do what you usually do in the morning."

"My mind is always on you, Misaki." Usagi snickered sitting down on the couch.

The teen grunted putting on his shoes and grabbing his school bag. "I'll see you later, Usagi san."

"Misaki there's something you need to know." He turned to the face the teen.

"What is it?"

"Don't forget to tell that senpai of yours, you're mine forever!" he smirked.

"…Uh okay…bye." He ran out of the front door quickly.

Usagi smiled going up to his room continuing saying to himself that Misaki was his, and nobody else's.

"Misaki, you're mine forever whether you like it or not."

'_Is Usagi san crazy?'_ Walking out of the apartment condo, he helped out a mother and child in the front door.

With a smile, bow, and thank you Misaki was on his way out fast. He continued looking at his watch praying he wouldn't be late for class. _'I don't belong to Usagi san. I belong to myself, and I'm not his forever this living together is just temporary.'_

"Is it temporary?" he leaned against the wall as people were walking around going to their destined places.

"Do I belong to Usagi san?" The teen nodded his head no, and walked further to the school. "Am I his forever? I don't know, but let's see what happens."

Those thoughts kept running through Misaki's head throughout the school day. For Usagi he couldn't wait until his young teen lover comes home from the university.

To be continued…

The next pairing will be Shinobu and Miyagi, the terrorist pairing. It's going to be a love oneshot, all thanks to a helpful new fan fic friend of mines. ^_^

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne.....


	3. Surprise Experiment

Collected Shots 2:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by **OneTerrorist**. The situation was thought of by her also.

Love Pairing: Miyagi Yoh and Takatsuki Shinobu (This happens after Miyagi stops Shinobu from going back to Australia.)

Surprise Experiment

Since classes were ending Shinobu thought it would be a fun idea to buy two cartons of ice cream. He didn't know what flavors to get, nor did he know what Miyagi would like.

"I guess these two will do." He opened the freezer taking them out.

The blond went to the register to pay for the ice creams he bought. Smiling he couldn't wait to show the ice creams to Miyagi.

Coming up the stairs and into the hallway the older male opened the front door of his apartment with a tired expression on his face. He just wanted to sleep as soon as he got inside, but that wouldn't happen for a while since he forgot Shinobu was staying with him for a while.

"Welcome back." Shinobu wore an apron as he continued cooking.

"…Shinobu shin what's with that apron?"

"I just wanted to try it on…" a bit disappointed that Miyagi didn't know it was for him.

"You look ridiculous." The dark haired male took a seat turning on the television.

"I'm dressed like this for you!" Shinobu snatched the controller sitting on Miyagi's lap.

"I'm still not that impressed."

"You're going to take those words back when you find out you're in love with me."

"You should check on the food." Miyagi began lighting a cigarette. _'I want to see if you'll be able to pull that off.'_

Shinobu glowered as he got off of Miyagi's lap going back to the kitchen. While cooking there wasn't much conversation going on as Miyagi read the newspaper, and Shinobu paid attention to his cooking making sure his love would enjoy tonight's dinner.

"It smells like it's almost done."

"Yes I just need to stir it a bit more." Shinobu answered.

The older male took this time to set up the table. Getting a little hungry even though dinner was almost done Miyagi went to the freezer, opening the door he was surprised to see two cartons of ice cream.

'_What's with these cartons…?'_ he pulled them out showing it to the younger teen. "You bought these for what reason?"

"I just felt like getting them. Is there a problem?"

"I don't like ice cream." Miyagi answered shuffling the cartons back inside the freezer.

"How should I know?" the teen snapped, grey eyes glaring at blue eyes.

"Well for future references you know for next time." He sits down after setting up the table.

"You don't appreciate the things I get or do for you!" Shinobu continued glaring at his love as he served him the food.

"That's a lie." Miyagi smelled the food and right away knew it was cabbages.

The teen mixed cabbages with different things. The older male sucked it up and ate, quietness stirred all over the apartment. Shinobu gazed up a bit at the older male as he ate, the said male was doing the same thing feeling guilty for the way he acted.

"I'm going to throw away those cartons now."

"No, don't its fine."

"But you said you don't like sweet things."

"I decided to try some after dinner." Miyagi smiled a bit, and blinked a few times shocked to see a smile appearing on Shinobu. _'He looks so adorable smiling.'_

"Are you serious?" Grey eyes brightened.

"Yes, I should always appreciate the things you make for me." Miyagi finished eating, as he stood up. _'Sometimes you can't even cook right.'_

"I'm going to try hard to make dinner for you enjoyable." The teen vowed.

"I'm sure you are."

Shinobu began watching Miyagi going to the freezer as he took out one of the ice creams he bought. Not knowing which one the older male took out, he prayed that Miyagi would like it.

The older male sighed while opening the freezer door, reading the flavors of both ice cream carton and deciding on the one that didn't look nasty to him. He took out the butter pecan ice cream and began serving himself.

"I like that ice cream." Shinobu startled the older male.

"You gave me a heart attack, Shinobu."

"Sorry Miyagi." The teen began serving himself ice cream too, opening the other carton. The flavor was strawberry, and he wanted to experiment the ice creams with Miyagi.

"Does that taste good?" Miyagi asked, as he licked the spoon he was using.

"…Uh y-yes…" Shinobu blushed watching his love using up his tongue in a sexy manner.

"What's wrong, Shinobu?"

"I…j-just l-like…what you were doing with your tongue…"

"You mean licking up the spoon?" Confused a bit, until he understood what the boy meant.

"…Y-yes." Blushing some more looking away he was embarrassed already.

Miyagi chuckled teasing the teen with his tongue again. Eyes closed looking away at the play Miyagi was doing, and he wanted to see more immediately.

"Open your eyes, Shinobu." This time Miyagi took the boys own ice cream and tasted it.

'_Doesn't taste that bad.' _Miyagi turned the boys head kissing his lips with ice cream all over his mouth.

They were kissing passionately sharing their sweet ice cream with each other. The teen fumbled with the male's white dress shirt, but said male helped him pinning him to the kitchen floor.

"Please don't." Shinobu was scared.

"I'm not going to do anything that scares you." Their ice cream fell to the floor as they hit the floor themselves.

"Our ice cream is all over the floor."

"We can take care of that later." Miyagi assured as he took off Shinobu's apron. "Not to admit it but you looked so adorable with this one."

"I thought you didn't like me wearing it?"

"I lied." Miyagi claimed the boys' swollen lips again. Taking this chance he groped the teen's member, even though both were still clothed.

For a while Miyagi went down on the teen, as he did the same to the older male. Both ice cream cartons were used as experiment thanks to Miyagi's idea. The idea was pour both ice cream flavors all over their bodies and lick it up sexily using the tongue sexily as ever.

Shinobu blushed whenever the male told him to lick a certain spot sexily. Miyagi loved the idea of ice cream being used for their fun time before they take it to the next step and have sex.

To be continued…

The next pairing will be Nowaki and Hiroki, the Egoist pairing. Not sure how the fic, is going to start, either love, or friendship between Nowaki and Hiroki. ^_0

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne….


	4. Love of Fireworks

Collected Shots 2:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

Pairing requested by **WindSweptSorrow. **Situation thought up by **OneTerrorist**, she helped me since I was a bit stuck.

Love Pairing: Kusuma Nowaki and Kamijou Hiroki (This occurred after the second season, episode four.)

The Love of Fireworks

Nowaki opened the apartment door excited to see his brown haired lover. Looking around for his shy lover, who hasn't seemed to be found.

"I'm home, Hiro san."

Hiroki was cleaning the bathroom wearing headphones, as he didn't hear his young lover coming in.

With a sigh Nowaki began making dinner and waited quietly for the demon professor of M. University. (I somewhat have a similar professor like him, ^_*)

"I've finally finished." Sighing, and smiling at his hard work with the bathroom. He removed his headphones and smelled something being cooked in the kitchen. "This means Nowaki's home."

Waiting for the food to simmer Nowaki grabbed the newspaper and skimmed through it. With a smile an article caught his attention, exclusive fireworks not far from where they lived, read so far. The doctor would have loved to take his shy lover.

"You're home, Nowaki."

Startled said male put down the newspaper wrapping his arms around his lover's body.

"Yes I'm home." He kissed Hiroki's cheeks, noticing a faint blush on it, as he chuckled.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"…I'm sorry Hiro san, I'm just happy to be home."

"Are you going to let the food burn?"

"Oh no." Nowaki focused on the burned almost burned food.

Scoffing Hiroki took the newspaper his younger lover had before looking through it. His face gaped at the circled article he read in which he knew Nowaki circled.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"What are you talking about?" blue eyes confused turned off the stove.

"I'm talking about this, Nowaki." Gritting his teeth showing him the circled article.

"You want to go watch the fireworks tonight, Hiro san?"

"No I don't!"

"It should be fun."

"If you want to go, you should go by yourself!"

Throughout dinner there was silence and the almost thirty year old male couldn't stand it. He was trying to figure what to talk about with his lover, until he finally realized the silence.

'_He must want to go but why…?'_ shuffling with his food brown eyes glanced up at disappointed blue eyes.

"I'm going to take a bath, Hiro san." Nowaki stood up putting his empty plate in the sink.

"Fine we can watch the fireworks."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you circle that for a reason?"

"…Yeah…"

"It wouldn't be a problem to watch the fireworks from the balcony."

"I'm so glad and we can wear kimonos."

Hiroki nodded his head until the mention of kimonos, which freaked him out the most. Pacing back and forth in the kitchen he for sure didn't want to wear something girly. After a while arms wrapped itself around his body.

"Change to your kimono."

"No!"

"But you're going to look cute."

"Oh hell no you just didn't say that."

"Yes I did."

Nowaki took action ignoring Hiroki's pleas, and the kimono was successfully worn.

"You look beautiful." Smiling brightly, patting Hiroki's butt a bit.

"…I guess…" mumbling in Nowaki's chest.

The blue eyed male lifted his lover's chin kissing the shy male passionately. As the kisses heated the fireworks began exploding throughout the night sky.

Blushing madly, Hiroki took a bit of action sucking up on an exposed neck of his younger lover. Moaning he grinded his body onto Hiroki, and a small mewl was heard. He knew that meant to go further.

They had wonderful sex near the balcony. The fireworks lessen, as the moans and cries of pleasure were heard throughout the apartment.

"I love you Hiro san." Wrapping a blanket found on the couch, he nuzzled his lover closer.

"I'm cold, Nowaki." Sleepy eyed Hiroki yawned.

"Don't worry I won't let you get sick."

The lovebirds, Egoist wrapped their bodies falling asleep slowly.

To be continued….

Another terrorist oneshot next, look out for it. ^_^

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	5. Christmas togetherness

Collected Shots 2:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by **OneTerrorist**. The situation was thought up by me, in time for the holidays, which will be a Christmas shot.

Love Pairing: Miyagi Yoh and Takatsuki Shinobu (This happens after Miyagi and Shinobu made love for the first time in a hotel.)

Christmas togetherness

Classes had ended in time for the holidays, and Shinobu couldn't wait to celebrate it with his older lover, Miyagi.

Miyagi was still in the school grading papers, as Hiroki prepared to leave and meet up with his younger lover for a Christmas dinner at the family restaurant.

"I'm off professor."

"You're leaving me to do all this work alone?" He complained shuffling the chair around, as he wrapped his arms around Hiroki.

"Professor let me go, I have to go!"

"But we have work to do."

"You're almost done, and don't you have plans with that little snotty lover of yours?"

"Ah yes I almost forgot." Releasing his arm around the brown haired male, he took his bag quickly and ran out of the office.

Shinobu entered his lover's apartment thinking he was there already, and had a disappointed expression on his face.

"Where the hell are you, Miyagi?" he asked himself taking a seat on the couch, and wondering what to cook for his lover.

After a while Miyagi is found in the parking lot, locking his car doors and looking at his wrist watch thinking if Shinobu was at his apartment.

"I wonder if Shinobu chin is either here or home with his family." He shuffled inside his pants pocket for his keys as the door opened itself.

"Welcome home, old man."

"Who are you calling old man, brat?" Miyagi snapped, not looking at the young teen as he entered the apartment.

"I'll be back Miyagi."

"Where are you going?" he grabbed the boy's wrist quickly.

"I need to buy a cooking book."

"You're cooking dinner tonight?"

"Yes, don't you want to taste my new recipe?"

"I was just thinking about going out to eat tonight, would you like to join me?"

"Of course old man, I am your destined partner for a reason." Shinobu blushed looking away.

"You're not going out unless we're out together."

"Alright…Miyagi." He smiled happily by his older lover's comment, which made his heart flutter.

~Dinner at restaurant~

Miyagi and Shinobu entered the restaurant dressed handsomely. Miyagi wore a black dress shirt, and black pants, as Shinobu wore a white dress shirt, and dark pants, and his hair a bit messy. Miyagi thought in his mind that Shinobu looked gorgeous, as did the young blond teen with Miyagi's outfit.

"This is so fancy."

"It sure is, and thanks to your father for mentioning this restaurant to me."

They were being taken by a waiter to a booth nearby the window. Shinobu's grey eyes brightened a bit at the sight of the night sky.

"Sure is nice outside."

"Don't forget it's cold too, Shinobu chin."

"How may I help you fine gentlemen tonight?" a waitress bowed waiting to take their orders,

Looking at the menus both males ordered the same thing, in which Shinobu wanted to try to eat anything his older lover eats. Writing down what they wanted she bowed excusing herself.

"Does it bother you I ordered the same thing you ordered?"

"Not really, I just find it cute." He smirked.

"S-shut up old man…" his face flushed, and heart fluttered by another comment made by his older lover.

Chuckling Miyagi asked the blond teen how his exams went, answering with a thumbs up made the older male proud of his young lover. In fifteen minutes they're orders had arrived, and thanked the waitress bowing, and began eating.

"This is delicious." Shinobu's face lighted up.

"I know that's why I love their food here." Blue eyes brightened at the sight of a happily flushed face of Shinobu.

"We should come here more often." Shinobu commented staring at Miyagi.

"Yes we should." Miyagi continued eating.

At the restaurant romantic Christmas music was being played, as Shinobu wanted to dance with Miyagi so bad, but waited until he asked the older man when they get back home.

Miyagi heard the music and wanted to dance so bad with his little lover, but knew people would say things about two males dancing, and just stood up pushing those thoughts aside asking Shinobu to dance.

"Let's enjoy this night by dancing." He offered his hand.

Shinobu gulped blushing madly and took the older male's hand, and already knew he was swept away.

People in the restaurant were minding their own business, enjoying themselves with company and the soft romantic Christmas music being played. A few people noticed two males being Shinobu and Miyagi dancing and smiled at them sweetly thinking they were related. Talk was heard by a few people thinking something else about Shinobu and Miyagi by the way they were dancing and exchanging happy dazed and loving expressions with each other.

Miyagi knew it himself but didn't care as Shinobu was his only priority for the whole night. Shinobu was in another world with Miyagi close to him as they danced away with beautiful music being played.

"I love you old man." He whispered.

"Same here brat." He chuckled pulling the boy closer to him.

The terrorist pairing enjoyed themselves in the restaurant with no problem, just being together for the first time on Christmas. At home later that night sex sounds were being heard in the living room floor, all thanks to Shinobu's mewls and Miyagi's way of making love to the young boy.

To be continued…

Which pairing is next for the new year 2010? Terrorist? Romanticist? Or Egoist? Happy holidays and New Year 2010, everyone.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	6. What's good to come with Jealousy? Pt 1

Collected Shots 2:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by **Kumiko1997**. The situation was thought up by me.

Love Pairing: Kusama Nowaki& Kamijou Hiroki, with mention of senpai… :o (This occurred after Hiroki and Nowaki move out of their apartment, at the end of season 2, episode eighteen.)

What's good to come with Jealousy? PT 1

As outside was cold, inside was filled with love. The one feeling the love wouldn't admit to himself yet. Cooking dinner inside the flat anxiously waiting for the arrival of his young tall lover.

"Nowaki sure would love this." Satisfied with his cooking, he turned off the stove.

"I'm home." A known voice made its presence.

"Welcome b---",not satisfied with what he sees in front of him.

"Ah hello there remember me?"

"…Hello…" gritting his teeth, Hiroki didn't like the visitor. _'What the hell is he doing here…?_

"He wanted to try out your cooking."

"I…see…well it's done now…"

"Great I'm starving." Taking a seat on the couch turning on the television.

Hiroki didn't like how Nowaki's senpai made himself feel comfortable in his own apartment. He believed he was acting as he owned their flat. Growling under his breath he noted Nowaki's senpai smirking at him for a while talking to Nowaki.

"Why don't you two talk while I change out of these clothes."

"I'll help you out of them."

"It's okay senpai I can take care of it." Nowaki noted Hiroki's turned back on them. _'Hiro san…"_ thinking in his mind as he went to change.

"Have you two been together long?"

"Yes we have seven years." Clutching his fist facing Nowaki's senpai with a fake smile.

"He's always in good hands with me while we're working." Grinning proudly rummaging in the refrigerator.

"…I've noticed…."

"You're lucky to have a great guy like him whose willing to do anything for you."

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome mind serving me your cooking?"

"…I'd rather wait for Nowaki." Getting annoyed with his complaining.

During dinner Nowaki and his senpai were talking like old school friends. Keeping an open eye on his lover's senpai he took notice how close he had the chair, touching his hand, back, and whispering secrets in his ear. Hiroki admitted to himself for being jealous, and afraid that the man across from him would take his lover from under him. Nowaki also took notice of Hiroki's behavior, and promised he would prove his loyalty to the brown haired male that night.

That night Nowaki made sure that Hiroki knew he belonged to him, no one else, and vice versa. Leaving luscious marks on each other making sure to have it covered up the next day at work. Blue eyes met with brown eyes as mewls of pleasurable cries were heard throughout the room.

"Hiro san, I love you dearly~"

"S-shut up…" moaning under his breath, covering it as he felt embarrassed and shy.

"You're really beautiful tonight, Hiro san." Nowaki complimented kissing his favorite spots around Hiroki's body.

Beautiful night for the Egoist pairing. The window opened as a cool breeze came through hitting the backs of the Egoist pairing as a sign of amazement for their love making.

A week had passed and Hiroki grew jealous more and more. He kept his jealousy and scared feelings of being dumped inside. It had crumpled the day he caught them together.

Hiroki and Nowaki were to meet up at the park for a lunch date. Hiroki was excited inside but didn't show it as he walked to the park.

Nowaki was getting ready to head out but his senpai stopped him. The blue eyed male explained to him, he was going to have a lunch date with Hiroki and didn't want to be bothered. He fake pouted as he just wanted to accompany him to the park and Nowaki suddenly gave in.

"Where is he?" asking himself finding the entrance of the park.

Entering the park he looked around finding his blue eyed lover. What took him by surprise suddenly was the lip of his lover's on another man's lips. Feeling crushed at what he saw, brown eyes felt tears, body shaking and beginning to leave the park.

"How can you do this to me…?" he made a run home continuing to ask himself over and over.

To be continued…

Next pairing mentioned will be the Romanticist.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne.....


	7. What's good to come with jealousy? Pt 2

Collected Shots 2:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by **Kumiko1997**. The situation was thought up by me.

Love Pairing: Kusama Nowaki& Kamijou Hiroki, with mention of senpai :o (This occurred after Hiroki and Nowaki moved out of their apartment, at the end of season 2, episode eighteen.)

What's good to come with Jealousy? PT 2

For the past week Nowaki remembered his older shy lover was acting weird whenever the mention of his senpai came out of his mouth. He figured Hiroki was jealous but didn't want to admit it to him due to his pride.

Senpai didn't care about Hiroki's jealousy because he himself felt feelings for the blue eyed young doctor. He would do anything in his power to split them up, and be the victorious one with Nowaki beside him.

Nowaki truly loved the older male with all his heart. They had been through a lot together for seven years. He was shocked at how blunt his senpai confessed to him while waiting in the park for Hiroki.

"Why are with that boring man?"

"He isn't boring to me." Blinking a few times staring at his senpai. "Why do you think he's boring?"

"He doesn't seem to be the type of person that enjoys life."

"You don't know him as well as I do."

"Tell me one thing about him then."

"Well Hiro san is the serious type." Smiling explaining to his senpai how serious his shy older lover is. "With his seriousness he always works hard for what he wants."

"You love him for that?" arms crossed yawning in boredom.

"I love him for a lot of things."

"Is he good in the bed?"

"I rather not talk to you about that."

"Why not, you can tell me anything."

"That isn't any of your concern, senpai."

"Well my concern is you."

"How's that?" Nowaki cocked his head confused.

"Well two things I'm your senpai, and second because I really like you a lot."

"Huh?"

"I'll show you how I mean by my feelings for you."

Tsumori faced Nowaki grinning widely as he clasped the confused male's lips onto his own. He was possessive during the kiss shoving his tongue down Nowaki's mouth. The young doctor's body shook up as he didn't enjoy the kiss being given to him.

His senpai pulled him closer to have more access to his mouth. Nowaki pushed him off his body panting after the horrible experience being kissed by someone else other than his own lover.

"What the hell?"

"Well it seemed to me we had an audience."

"What do you mean?"

"Your lover saw us kissing." Tsumori pointed to a crying brown haired male running out of the park.

"You did that on purpose."

"I did that because I like you a lot." He crossed his arms again. "How was the kiss?"

"I'm sorry I'm going to keep that to myself." Nowaki shook his head and began running after Hiroki.

The blue eyed young doctor knew Hiroki would head home as he took a short cut to get there faster. He knew his lover was upset, devastated, and heartbroken after seeing what took place. Reaching home already he took out his keys, but the door was half way opened and heard small sniffles.

"How can you do this to me…?"

"I didn't do that on purpose." He closed the front door.

"Don't come any closer, you cheater!"

"Hiro san let me explain what happened."

"H-how can you…I saw you and that bastard kissing."

"He's the one that kissed me first."

"You liar, since I saw how you kissed him back."

"I didn't kiss him back I swear." He ran up to the shaken up crying brunette. "I was just shocked when he kissed me."

"He…he likes you a lot…" bawling in Nowaki's shirt.

"I just found that out today."

"Don't leave me, Nowaki." He pleaded in fear, holding onto his young tall lover.

"I won't ever leave you, Hiro san." Nowaki kissed his lips passionately in proof.

Another proof was that Nowaki made love to the crying brunette. During the love making he made sure to remind Hiroki he was always going to love him, never leave his side, and be with him forever. Hiroki made sure that etched inside his mind, and heart forever marking Nowaki's neck in shyness.

Instead of having a lunch date they had sex for lunch. The Egoist pairing was going out for dinner after Nowaki comes out of work that night. Also Hiroki reminded Nowaki to tell his dirty bastard of a senpai that he was happily taken and off-limits, meaning no advances to the young doctor in any way or anywhere.

To be continued…

Next pairing mentioned will be the Romanticist.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	8. Am I worth the love? Pt 1

Collected Shots 2:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by **xInnerHollowx**. The situation was thought up by me.

Love Pairing: Usami Akihiko & Takahashi Misaki with mention of Usami Haruhiko (This should have occurred in the second season.)

Am I worth your love? PT 1

Usagi was preparing his things for a weekend meeting for his job, but didn't want to go. One thing he loved with all his heart wasn't going to be with him.

"Usagi san, can you let me go?" Misaki pleaded as his face turned red.

"But Misaki I'm going to be away from you."

"…I'll miss you too Usagi san, but you need to let me go so I can get ready for school."

"How about I don't go to the meeting this weekend and let Aizawa take care of it?" the famous author compromised.

With that compromise in the table Misaki snorted as he smacked his older lover behind his head. The author was confused as he knew his little lover was going to scold him.

"This is for your job, and it's important for you to attend those meetings!"

"Those meetings are boring." He pouted, arms crossed.

"You act like such a child sometimes." Misaki scoffed finishing breakfast.

Usagi loved when Misaki acted tough with him because the emerald teen looked cute in his opinion. He chuckled as he watched Misaki set the table with the aroma of a delicious breakfast.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"I just love how you're acting this morning." Smiling as he noticed a reddening line on his lover's cheeks.

"You're being a real pain, Usagi san!"

"I love you."

"…I…l-love…you…too…" the teen shyly looked away.

Usagi was behind him kissing his neck leaving a luscious mark. Misaki was annoyed by the mark as he ate his breakfast in a grumpy mood.

"I'll drive you to school."

"No I'll just walk thee since its time for me to go soon." Looking at the clock as he got his back pack. "Have a good weekend Usagi san."

"I'll miss you so much." The author said kissing the teen before he let him go.

"I'll see you in two days." The teen waved as he left the apartment condo.

Quietness stirred the condo as Usagi missed his lover already. He really didn't want to go to the weekend meeting being held in Sapporo, but knew it was important and for his new BL novel. Sighing the man got his things together as waited for his editor to pick him up.

Misaki was on his way to school a little sad since he missed Usagi already. He figured the days would go by fast, as he was yearning the man so much not wanting to admit it now. But the school day has progressed slowly as the teen wanted to see Usagi badly, knowing he isn't home at this time.

Usagi had made it to the hotel already he was going to stay in. He texted his lover to call him once school was done. In time Misaki received the text as soon as his last class ended, and thought about staying at his brother's place.

"I'll call him now and let him know where I'll be staying for the weekend." He dialed the number swiftly as he waited for Usagi to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Usagi san it's me."

"Misaki I missed you."

"I missed you too and I'm going to stay in niichan's house."

"That's good to know."

"Any meetings?"

"Not yet until 2 hours."

"Oh well I'm going to get things together at home."

"Call me when you're in Takahiro's place."

"Alright."

"I love you, Misaki."

"I…l-love you too…" he hung up quickly and shyly. His small body shivered a bit due to the handsome and seductive voice of his lover, even though it was through the phone.

At home Misaki got his things fast in under an hour, calling his brother. Takahiro was psyched about the mews as he couldn't wait to tell his wife, about his little brother coming over for the weekend. Outside Misaki made it close to the train station, but a blue car swerved up to his side.

The person stopped the car, opening the passenger door and fixed his glasses approaching Misaki. "What's with the bags?"

Misaki gasped at the sight of Usagi's older brother, Haruhiko. He continued walking ignoring the man's calls. Haruhiko didn't like to be ignored as he sped up towards Misaki covering his mouth, and grabbing his wrist. He took the teen to his car who struggled off his tight grip on his wrist, and was thrown in the back of the car.

"What the…hell?"

"Akhiko left you didn't he?"

"What makes you think that?" angered by the man's cold tone.

"I love you and now you're mine!"

"W..what?"

"You're my boyfriend now." He began driving the car back home to the mansion.

Misaki began screaming as he called out for help especially for his brother's and Usagi's.

To be continued…

Next pairing mentioned ?

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	9. Am I worth the love? Pt 2

Collected Shots 2:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by **xInnerHollowx**. The situation was thought up by me.

Love Pairing: Usami Akihiko & Takahashi Misaki with mention of Usami Haruhiko (This should have occurred in the second season.)

Am I worth your love? PT 2

"You're my boyfriend now." He began driving the car back home to the mansion. Misaki began screaming as he called out for help especially for his brother's and Usagi's.

With the day coming to an end Usagi san had gone to two meetings since arriving at Sapporo. He wondered why his brown haired lover didn't call him, and decided to take action himself. Usagi san stepping outside of his private hotel room went to the store to buy his self a pack of cigarettes, while calling up Misaki.

For Misaki the teen was locked up in the same room he was before the first time he was kidnapped in his opinion to the Usami mansion. Haruhiko unlocked the door bringing in food for Misaki.

"I brought you food, love."

"Don't call me that!" Misaki said angrily.

"But you and my brother are over meaning I won you!"

"You got this all wrong."

"How's that?" he asked feeding Misaki. The teen didn't give in to the feeding as he walked over to the window.

"Usagi san and I are together, we won't ever separate because we love each other!" he hoped the older Usami understood.

"He abandoned that's why you came to me."

"You were the one that found me in the streets!"

Misaki kept arguing with the older Usami, as he still didn't understand why the teen wouldn't admit defeat and be he's. Usagi san was upset after calling Misaki for the past half hour. The award winning author remembered now that his little cute lover in his opinion was with Takahiro, and called his best friend.

Takahiro and Manami were home expecting Misaki to come, but the teen hasn't come or called them since he was out of school. The author was concerned saying a lie that the teen was at home sick, just calling them to tell them that.

"Where the hell are you, Misaki?" he asked himself over and over, packing his things as he decided to go back home. To him what was important was to find the location of his little lover, and hoping no harm had come to the brunette.

Around 2 am Misaki still hasn't eaten as he was angry with Haruhiko for capturing. He really wanted to go back home and be in the arms of his lover as he cried out his name, realizing his cell phone was missing.

"Damn it…he took my phone!" groaning to himself trying to figure out an escape.

Haruhiko in the living room not getting sleep was playing around with Misaki's phone. Two hours earlier he had called up his younger brother using Misaki's phone saying he was with him, and he wouldn't give up on the brown haired teen to him.

"Will Akihiko come and claim him?" he asked aloud as the doorbell rang.

The butler was about to answer the door telling him not to and just unlock Misaki from the room the teen was in. He threw the keys to his loyal butler as he had a serious look when approaching the front door.

Two hours earlier~

Usagi san was already home alerting his editor before he left that Misaki was sick. Coming up with a lie saying that Misaki needed him to be beside him until he wasn't sick anymore. Aiwaki san was saddened by it and let him go promising to visit the "sick teen" when the weekend was over.

Before driving home Usagi san called Misaki's cell phone as it finally rang and hearing someone's voice. The voice he knew and recognized was his older brother's voice, not happy about it.

"What the hell are you doing with Misaki's phone?"

"He came to see me after you had left him."

"First off I didn't leave him." He growled over the phone, "Misaki knows I wouldn't leave him!"

"Well you're not going to get him back because he stays with me." He chuckled close to hanging up.

"You bastard I know where you are, and I'm going over there now to save my boyfriend and kick your ass!"

Haruhiko grinned seeing his younger brother in front of him. He stepped aside letting Usagi san enter, "He's asleep right now."

"I don't care if he's asleep or awake I'm going to take him with me!" Usagi san close to punching his older brother was stopped by someone.

Blinking a few times he turned around looking down noticing an angry Misaki. Not caring if the teen was angry he possessively kissed the teens lip. Haruhiko didn't like what he was seeing about to separate them, but Misaki pushed Usagi san.

"You're supposed to be back in Sapporo working."

"I was worried about you! You haven't called me since 2 in the afternoon."

"I couldn't call you because he took my phone without me noticing." Green eyes looked at brown eyes belonging to Haruhiko.

Akihiko pulled Misaki in a tight hug, growling at his older brother. "I told you can't take him away from me!"

Misaki pulled away wanting to end this love triangle with the Usami brothers, since he was in the middle of it. He coughed grabbing their attention.

"Haruhiko san, I'm flattered that you're in love with me, but there isn't an us."

"I love you." He said the words flat out.

"I'm in love with this man over here, he drives me crazy even though he's a pain sometimes." Misaki blushed going over to Usagi san, taking his hands.

"It isn't my fault that Misa chan is my priority." He whispered the words to the teen, licking his ear.

Haruhiko was always envious of their relationship as he wanted one for himself. He sighed fixing his glasses giving back Misaki his phone. "…Here's your phone."

"Thank you, Haruhiko san." He smiled looking up, noting sadness in the man's eyes. "I do wish you luck in finding someone that will love you as much as you're going to love that person back."

Haruhiko's heart melted with those words as he promised himself to let go of the feelings he has for his younger brother's lover. For Usagi san he just kept glaring at his brother as he waited for Misaki to pick up the things he had brought with him. The Usami brothers still won't see eye to eye, I guess.

On the drive back home Misaki was in the back eating as he was hungry. Usagi san smiled happily that the young teen admitted his love for him to his older brother.

"Misaki?"

"…What is it?" green eyes looked up, curiously at violet eyes.

"I love you so much."

"…Y-…Yeah I know…" he was flustered looking back down at the food.

Deep down in his heart Misaki loved Usagi san so much. He didn't ever want to let him go, or be replaced by someone else in Usagi san's heart.

To be continued…

Which pairing is next for the new year 2011? Terrorist? Romanticist? Or Egoist? Happy holidays and New Year 2011, everyone.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	10. Dishonesty? Pt 1

Collected Shots 2:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by **Bubbleluv27. **The situation was thought up by me.

Love Pairing: Terrorist. (This happens after the second season is over from the anime, and should have occurred in the manga...in my opinion!)

Dishonest towards your own heart Part 1

In the University it was close to being lunchtime and Miyagi couldn't wait till Shinobu comes over by with delicious and unusual edible food. The older man took a whiff of his cigarette finishing it up as Hiroki excused himself.

"Kamijou, where are you going?"

"I'm going out for lunch with someone."

"Ah…you mean with your tall boyfriend?" he grinned noticing Hiroki blushing.

"Shut the hell up, and finish up what you didn't start this morning!" slamming the door shut in a pissed off mood. "Someone must have their period today."

The older man quickly went back to his piled up papers. For Shinobu he ran out of the school heading towards his lover's way, as he couldn't wait to see him. A packed bentou was in his small bag and he was happy that there were no more lessons till the next day.

"Miyagi better like what I have this time around!" he smiled blushing as he hopped onto the bus.

As Miyagi busied himself with his work he didn't notice his boss behind him. The boss of the literature department coughed trying to get Miyagi's attention, which didn't work at first. After coughing a few more times still no response he had no choice but to tap the man's back.

"Miyagi!" the older man shouted as he shocked his employee. "My shouting got your attention didn't it?" he laughed a bit patting the man's back.

"Oh I'm sorry boss I was busy with these papers."

I've noticed and I'm sorry for the sudden bother but do you know if my son is coming by today?"

"Oh yes he is after his last class." Miyagi answered as he swiveled his chair. "His last class should had ended as of right now." He looked at his watch knowing he was right.

"When he comes by bring him into my office."

"Sure thing boss."

The older Takatsuki bowed his head taking his leave out of the office. Watching his boss leave Miyagi shuffled his cellphone out of his pocket calling up Shinobu, waiting for his young terrorist lover to pick up the phone.

The boy answered his phone as he got off the bus, "Hello old man?"

"Yo brat are you still coming over?"

"Yes I'm almost there, you missed me already?"

"Don't get yourself too excited, brat!" Miyagi sighs knowing deep down he missed the blond boy.

"I'm already inside the school and I'll see you in 5 minutes." Shinobu hung up running to his father's department.

The young grey eyed teen was so happy to see Miyagi soon. His bentou was taken out of his small bag aroused by the aroma coming from the lunch he had made.

5 minutes later~

A knock was heard as Miyagi knew who it was right away. "Who is it?" he asked dumbly.

"…It's your own boyfriend!" Shinobu kicked the door annoyed. "Open the damn door!"

"Hello there brat, come in." he stepped aside laughing, smacking Shinobu's ass.

"What was that for?" he rubbed his butt growling at Miyagi.

"Well I did that because you're mine, brat or am I not your destined lover anymore?"

"Of course you are that's why I'm always going to be here whenever it comes to you, Miyagi!"

Miyagi chuckled ignoring Shinobu's glare kissing his hot moist beautiful wet lips. During the heated exchanged kiss Miyagi removed his younger lover's pants, and shirt pinching pert nibbles. Grinding his hips onto the boy still clothed with his underwear, one hand hovering the boys blond locks. The other hand jerking off his lover's erected member.

His own member erected as well in excitement, and horniness. Miyagi began sucking on Shinobu's nibbles hearing beautiful moans escaping through his sensual mouth, wanting to never stop and keep doing what he does best. The boy was defeated as he gripped onto Miyagi's white work shirt trying his best to remove the clothing in frustration. What seemed close to them in having sex was a sudden audience.

Forgetting where they were a voice was heard. "…I can't believe this…."

Both Terrorist males looked up quickly seeing the dean of the Literature department, and father of his ex wife and lover.

"….What the fuck is this….?" his eyes widened in surprise seeing his son close to nakedness.

The young teen covered himself with Miyagi's shirt in embarrassment hiding his face. For Miyagi his job was sure for hell in jeopardy as he cursed so many times in his mind. '_Fuck, damn…what the hell now…?"_

"Father I'm in a sexual relationship with Miyagi for the past 2 years now." Shinobu got the courage to tell his father about their secret relationship.

"Is this true Miyagi with what my own son is saying?" the older Takatsuki asked his loyal and best employee.

Miyagi knew in his heart he wanted his boss and former father in law to accept their relationship. But in the back of his mind he kept thinking about his own job and the huge age difference between himself and the young blond, whom he loved with all his heart. He closed his eyes stepping away from Shinobu, still naked looking back at his boss readying to answer his question.

"No boss he came onto me…and I was just going along with it as a joke."

"Shinobu get your stuff, and get the hell out of here!" His father yelled disgusted by what he had just seen.

"B-but father I love Miyagi…" the boy did as his father said, tearing up.

"Go home now!" he shouted looking away at his son.

Shinobu was upset, sad, and heartbroken by his father but more by the only man he gave his heart to. Looking back at Miyagi as he gathered his school bag and throwing the lunch onto the couch the young teen began sobbing.

"You're dishonest about your own feelings towards me…."

Shinobu ran out of the office and out of the school terribly hurt, and shattered like glass. For Miyagi's own heart wrenched by those words spat by the only guy he loved knowing how deeply it affected his whole body.

"That's really disgusting Miyagi!" the old man spat angrily. "You've lost my respect and you're fired!" Old man Takatsuki stormed out the office.

Miyagi sat on the couch conflicted on what he should do next. His blue eyes traveled around the room and to the side where his little lover threw their supposedly lunch.

"What the hell am I going to do now…?"

To be continued….

Next pairing mentioned will be the Terrorist. Happy holidays and New Year's 2012. :)

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	11. Secret's Out

Collected Shots 2:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by **Bubblebeeluv27. **The situation was thought up by me.

Love Pairing: Romanticist (This happens after the second season is over from the anime, and should have occurred in the manga...in my opinion!)

Secrets' Out

It has been 2 years now since Usagi Akihiko and Takahashi Misaki had been a couple. For the younger of the two he felt it was time to tell his older brother about their relationship, in school in deep thought figuring a way to tell Usagi san about it. His last class as the teacher tells everyone the days' work is over until their next meeting class, and Sumi tries to grab Misaki's attention.

"Oy Misaki…come back to me class is over." He snapped his fingers a couple of times, finally gaining Misakis' attention.

"Huh…what happened?"

"Class is over now, and we can go home."

"Oh alright…" Misaki quickly gets up from his seat, getting his things together. "I have to go home fast and prepare dinner for Usagi san."

"How is Usami san?" the handsome evil bastard of Misaki's senpai, asked.

"He's doing good… just a lot of work for his next novel release."

"Work like always." He smiled patting Misaki's back. "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

Misaki smiled waving at Sumi as he quickly dashed out of the school grounds. He wanted so badly to be back in the condo apartment and see what has been going on with Usagi since he was in school half the day. The brown haired male also wanted to tell Usagi what he has been thinking about.

At home Usagi san was dismissing his editor, Aikawa after finally handing in his final draft for the next novel release. The older handsome man sat on the couch waiting for his younger lover with a smile, and smoking nonetheless.

"I need some Misaki stamina as soon as he gets home." He chuckled to himself excited for the brown haired male's return.

In arriving Misaki receives a phone call from his brother suddenly. The older Takahashi has planned on dropping by after work as the younger Takahashi was anxious for his brother to come by. He made it home in an hour seeing a familiar grin.

"I'm home." He says ignoring the grin, removing his shoes.

"Welcome back, Misaki." Usagi gets up from the couch approaching Misaki.

"Come on lets' make love."

"We can't…Usagi…san…" he pushed his older lover quickly running to the kitchen.

"Why not?"

"Onii-chan is coming over after work."

"…are you lying?"

"No you bastard he texted me." He showed his older lover proof.

Taking a risk the silver haired man licked up Misaki's thumb, grinning seductively. He laughed loudly seeing an annoying look on Misakis' face, patting his head. The teen swatted his big hands feeling the touch of his beautiful skin, blushing brightly.

"Let me make you touch me somewhere else."

"Stop it already…with your teasing voice!" Misaki embarrassed pushed Usagi san out of the kitchen. "Go do something while I prepare dinner."

The man chuckled kissing Misaki' forehead doing as told. As night falls in under 2 hours a buzz on the front door alerted them a guest. The guest was none other than Takahiro as he was being greeted by Usagi, and then his brother.

"You're cooking dinner?"

"Yeah it has been done for the past hour, would you like some, onii-chan?"

"No it's alright I just stopped by to see if everything with the two of you was going well."

"Yes Takahiro never been better."

"Onii-chan speaking about myself and Usagi san…there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Oh what is it, I'm all ears." He sat down on the couch more comfortably. With a cup of coffee in hand and a smile he wondered what his little brother needed to tell him.

"…Well for the past 2 years Usagi san and I had been in a way together…."

"What do you mean?"

"He means were in a sexual relationship." Usagi said it straightforward with a bow. "I'm in love with your brother as more than a friend, more than a landlord..he just makes me happy."

"Is this true?" He asked his little brother, noting a deep flushed face. "Misaki…I didn't know you went that way…"

"Well…it took some time for me to realize my feelings for him."

"Does he make you happy?" he smiled only wanting the best for his brother. The older Takahashi brother stopped being overly protected of his little brother just knowing he was in a way in good hands with his former classmate.

"…yes he does…really and I love him so much!"

"So how long you two been together?"

"It has been 2 years in a way soon." Usagi answered ruffling Misaki's brown hair.

Takahiro laughed getting ready to go. Misaki asked him once more if he wanted to take some dinner with him for his wife, and himself. The older brother kindly took the request hugging his little brother.

"As long as you're happy with him…you have my support." He looked back at his best friend, smiling at him as well. "Take good care of my brother, Usagi san."

"You got my word..he will be very well taken care of!" he winked looking at Misaki, with a evil grin.

The teen knew what that meant as he felt shivers throughout his spine. Watching his brother go the younger male made a dash to his room, but was too late as Usagi san claimed his swollen awaiting lips.

From there in the hallway floor the Romanticist pairing made love. They showed each other how much they desired one another, and how much love was given and made to each other halfway through the late night.

To be continued...

The next pairing will be Terrorist and their part 2 or conclusion chapter.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	12. Dishonesty? Pt 2

Collected Shots 2:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested by **Bubbleluv27. **The situation was thought up by me.

Love Pairing: Terrorist. (This happens after the second season is over from the anime, and should have occurred in the manga...in my opinion!)

Dishonest towards your own heart Part 2

Throughout the whole afternoon Miyagi was distracted by the mid afternoon's chaos between his now former boss and maybe now ex lover. He couldn't think as he was having trouble grading his students' literature papers with the events that occurred and what he should do next.

For Shinobu he went back to Miyagi's apartment waiting on the old man he loved with all his heart. First thing he did as soon as he got to the quiet apartment was trash it in a distraught manner crying his eyes out angry and badly hurt by the words that Miyagi had said.

"That old man bastard will pay for what he's said..and done to my own heart…" the young teen fell to the floor crying his eyes and heart out for the only person he truly loved with all his heart.

At the office Hiroki was worried about his co-worker Miyagi telling him to go home.

"Miyagi, go on home and settle things with that brat…"

"I can't…I know I've hurt him bad and the fucked up part is I lost my job…!" Miyagi grew annoyed already flinging his work papers throughout the floor.

"Throwing around paper won't help…just go home for the night." Hiroki picked up the papers that the frustrated 37 year old threw around. "Come back tomorrow morning and talk things out with the boss…"

"Like the boss will like me any better if I showed up in front of his office tomorrow…!"

"I know you're so in love with that brat and love your job so much." Hiroki stood up from the floor, "You can't risk losing both because of not admitting to your own heart and being dishonest to it."

"I do love Shinobi-chin so much…I miss him already…"

"Don't tell me go out there and find him…he can be back at your place as of now."

"Alright I'll leave for the night and think things through about how much of an idiot I am for not being honest with the boss."

~Miyagi's house~

After 2 hours driving around alone, and eating dinner alone Miyagi was ready to face the music. He was ready to call Shinobu and invite him over to his apartment, sighing as he locked up his car door.

"If I knew Shinobu he'd be at his parent's right now…" He shuffled for his house keys, and cell phone dialing his love's number.

The call went straight to voicemail as he decided to leave a long urgent voicemail for his terrorist lover. Opening the door to his apartment his blue eyes widened at the sight of a mess all over the kitchen and living room.

"What the hell happened here…?"

His eyes averted throughout the living room until it popped out of its socket seeing an unexpected person on the floor. On the carpeted floor laid Shinobu with his school bag on the couch and his school jacket on the floor covering him.

"Damn he was right..Shinobu was here the whole time…"

He gulped approaching the blond teen reaching for his legs shaking him awake. "Shinobu wake up…I'm home…"

Shinobu grumbled in his sleep tearing in his dreams wishing and believing that Miyagi would and always will love him.

"Miyagi…l-love me forever please..." the young male's body trembled shocking Miyagi.

The older man sighed with a sad expression pulling up Shinobu onto his lap rubbing his back. "I love you so much Shinobu and I'm sorry….please forgive me and wake up…"

Shinobu's grey eyes fluttered opened with more tears coming down. The young teen looked around wandering if he was still dreaming touching Miyagi's face and gasping in fear, screaming.

"Let go of me…you damn bastard!"

Miyagi didn't let him go holding him close to his chest hushing his screams and cries. He stood up from the floor as Shinobu struggled from his tight embrace kicking his legs around as Miyagi carried him bridal style.

"We need to talk, Shinobu but I'll set you down first on the couch."

"We don't need to talk old bastard….you broke my HEART!" he screamed at the top of his lungs while Miyagi settled him onto the couch.

"I know what I said and did was hurtful to you," Miyagi looked away, "But your father is my boss…"

"You mean was your boss…he fired you and disowns me just because of my sexuality…which kills me inside knowing what kind of father I have…!"

"…."

"You're so ashamed of the relationship we have together lying to your own heart, and feelings because of my damn father and sister…!"

"You don't understand the kind of position I'm in Shinobu-chin…" he looked back at the crying boy sitting beside him.

Shinobu backed away from him coming to a decision. "You don't even know what you want clearly from those words I replay over and over in my head…"

The young teen picked up his school bag and jacket putting it on. "I'm leaving Miyagi..and you won't have to worry about your own dishonesty towards me...because honestly even though this happened I'm still in love with you and will always be in love with you damn it!"

"Where the hell are you going…?" Miyagi stood up grabbing his little terrorist's wrist. "It's late stay here no need to go back home."

"I wasn't even planning on going home…if you care and worried so much where I'm going is back to my apartment across the hall….let go of my wrist before I scream!"

Miyagi did as told watching his little terrorist leave the apartment.

"Damn it I made it worse than it is already…" the old man sat down on his couch feeling tears coming down his own blue orbs.

~Next day~

Miyagi was bright and early in his boss's office waiting for him to come. Hiroki was surprised to see his co-worker figuring and thinking he wouldn't go through it.

Old man Takatsuki entered his office shocked to see Miyagi, "Is there a reason why you're here, Miyagi…?"

"I came by to talk to you about my relationship with Shinobu…"

"What's there is to talk about my son…he's gay and likes men…and he's been stalking you claiming his love for you, am I right?"

"Yes he has but what he said yesterday about us being in a relationship…is true…"

Old man Takatsuki sat down on his chair taking a deep breath that he was holding in and afraid to let it out. Miyagi took that as a sign for him to talk it out finally.

"How long have you been with my son?"

"We been together for 2 years and I've confirmed my feelings for him in the beginning of the 2 years we been together."

"You know my son is 20 right..?"

"Yes I know a huge age difference but I couldn't and won't fight the deep loving feelings I have for your own son, sir…"

"You know his sister Risako ordered a ticket for him to go back to Australia for the remainder of the summer…"

"No sir I didn't know…and why…because of what you both witnessed yesterday?"

"Yes that's the reason why and I don't want to deal with my son being around here."

"Sir as much as I love my job so much…I love your son more and I don't want him away from me just because you're not approving of our relationship."

"Miyagi I've come to a conclusion and decision you're way too good in what you do…but I still can't and won't approve of the relationship between my son and you, that's just disgusting to me!" The old man scoffed crossing his arms.

"Does this mean I keep my job though….?" He asked unsure ready to stand up from the armchair.

"Yes you keep your job but you're suspended for the remainder of the summer." The old man answered crossing his own arms.

"If you love my son so much why not get him before he departs out of here to Australia."

"Yes sir, I sure will…and thank you…" He stood up shaking his boss' hand, whom smiled a bit. "Sir I may be coming as forward saying this but I know in time you're going to accept our relationship because when he's with me I've always kept him safe from harm and I was stupid for denying my own true feelings for him."

"You love him that much that you're standing up to me, Miyagi?"

"Yes I love him with all my heart sir…and please approve of us someday when you're ready." Miyagi bowed once again running out of the office.

Hiroki heard the whole thing as he was ecstatic for Miyagi, but a bit upset that he'd have to cover his co-worker's schedule for the summer. "If this means I have to do all his work for the summer just for he could get back his brat lover than I'm alright I guess…" the brown haired male sighed getting ready for a longer day than ever.

~Airport~

Miyagi entered the airport remembering the first time he stopped Shinobu from running away to Australia. He began looking around at various departures and no such luck finding him until the end of the hall in the 2nd floor.

"He should be somewhere here…." His blue eyes travelled towards the window noting a familiar figure. "That better be my brat…"

Shinobu was close to departing Japan for Australia as the announcement was being made. He picked up his 2 luggages wishing that Miyagi had confronted his father in accepting and approving of their relationship.

"Damn old bastard…" he began tearing again feeling tears coming down.

Another surprising announcement was being made but by a familiar voice to Shinobu. The announcement being said was;

"Everyone I'd like to make a declaration of love for someone I've been happily involved with for the past 2 years I love him and I would do anything to start over with him even confronting his own father which I've done who told me my brat love was here. Shinobu Takatsuki I love you so much and I'm sorry for denying what we'd had for the past 2 years. If you forgive I'll make it up to you big time, even marrying you in the future! Please if you hear me come and meet me in the first floor as of now."

Hearing those words Shinobu knew it was Miyagi and did as was told running all the way downstairs. Passersby wonder who this Shinobu person was as word spread throughout the airport for the remainder of the day.

Miyagi was in the first floor leaning against a wall, finishing smoking a cigarette as his little terrorist stood behind him, feeling someone's gaze on him.

"Shinobu-chin come here please…"

"Old man you really do love me…"

Miyagi turned around as Shinobu jumped into his arms with people staring at them in shock. Shinobu didn't care as he clasped his lips onto the older man's surprised lips returning the kiss.

Few people awed at the sight as others were disgusted by 2 males just ignoring the sweet moment between them. Miyagi held onto Shinobu apologizing over and over as the young male cried his eyes out once again for joy and happiness. Also the older man promised to make it up big time for his young lover for everything he has done in hurting him. He now knows his true heart will be honest towards the one he's holding onto instead of being dishonest.

Not far from where they were stood Risako, Shinobu's older sister, and Miyagi's ex wife. She still didn't approve of their relationship feeling disgusted and annoyance by her own brother's happiness with the man she once was involved with.

"I'll definitely someday break them apart."

To be continued…

Next pairing mentioned will be ? Let me know through reviews or private messages.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	13. Halloween Treat

Collected Shots 2:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested and situation was thought up by me.

Love Pairing: Egoist. (This happens after the second season is over from the anime, and should have occurred in the manga...in my opinion!)

Halloween Treat

In a less than a week Halloween was soon coming. Everyone was getting into the scary festivity of the unusual holiday or non holiday as some suggest it was. In the children's ward where Nowaki Kusami worked all the sick children were excited for the soon Halloween party that will be held for their enjoyment. In the University all the students and majority of adults were excited and anxious for the upcoming scary festivities that will be held in the University.

Nowaki was happy to see all his small patients giddy about the party and festivity. The children were talking about what they were going to be for Halloween, and how much candy they're going to eat so it will rot their teeth, as always small children do and think of during Halloween. Hiroki wasn't psyched about the stupid day in his opinion as he just wanted all his students to shut their mouths about it. He just wanted them to give in missing assignments and focus on their school studies especially on Literature.

At this night Hiroki was at home preparing dinner and waiting up on his handsome tall lover. Dinner was almost ready as he lowered the fire on the stove, sighing. "Tonight we get to eat dinner together."

The door unlocks as it opens revealing an excited and happy Nowaki coming through the door, removing his shoes, and long dark jacket. "Hiro san I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen almost done with dinner." Hiroki called back poking his head glad to see his younger tall lover with a small smile.

Nowaki rushes to the bedroom dropping his school bag and another unknown bag onto the bed. But the unknown bag opens as something mysterious lays on the bed unwrinkled and a surprise for the brown haired older man.

Hiroki sets the table for two awaiting his lover to come inside the dining room to begin eating together. In less than 5 minutes Nowaki comes inside the dining room going behind Hiroki giving him his evening kiss which was a little long. As always Hiroki blushes pulling away from Nowaki's lips.

"You didn't have to go full blown on my lips…" Hiroki sits opposite of Nowaki, looking away embarrassed.

"I just wanted to show you how much I've missed you." Nowaki explains smiling and sitting down.

The only response he got back was a huff from Hiroki as he chuckles a bit beginning to eat. During dinner it was a bit quiet until Nowaki breaks the silence telling his lover how his day was. Hiroki just nods and cuts his lover off once in a while given his oipinion.

In less than half an hour dinner was finished as Nowaki volunteers to clean up the kitchen. Nowaki sighs with relief as he wanted to take a long bath ridding of his long tiring day of cleaning the apartment up.

"Hiro san I have a surprise for you in the bedroom."

"…D-don't tell me you bought sex toys to use on me…" Hiroki gasped blushing a shade of red.

"You're going to have to see for yourself what's laid out on the bed, Hiro san." Nowaki chuckled getting the kitchen ready to be cleaned.

Bedroom~

Hiroki enters the dark bedroom turning on the light from the side of the door, looking around nervously. His eyes avoided contact where the bed stood in the middle of the room feeling his heart racing for unknown reason. He took a few deep breaths not looking at the bed yet almost ready to see what exactly his lover Nowaki bought in the sex store. Moving closer to the bed feeling the bed sheets as he felt and smelt a new scent in the room.

"What's that smell..?" He asks himself, "It smells new…"

Brown eyes widen as he let out a long gasp seeing exactly what was laid out on the bed. In the bed was something supposedly worn for Halloween or for a special occasion.

"Nowaki what in the hell is this supposed to be?!"

Nowaki hears his lover yelling at the top of his lungs as he ran into the room. He grinned happy to see his lover red all over his face.

"Explain to me this monstrousity!"

"It's for you senpai thought it would look good on you."

"I don't care what he said…this doesn't suit me!" Hiroki growled pacing back and forth angrily and nervously for an unknown reason.

"Hiro san I have another surprise for you." Nowaki ran out of the room.

Hiroki followed after his lover whom went directly into the bathroom locking himself up. The older man was confused letting out a long sigh going to the kitchen seeing if it was cleaned up or not. Not much was needed to be cleaned up in the kitchen as he did it himself with a lot of questions ready to ask his lover, and maybe pulverize him for the mysterious surprise he had for him in the bedroom.

Nowaki came out of the bathroom quietly tiptoeing into the kitchen sneaking behind his lover. He knew Hiroki would be finishing what was left undone in the kitchen. Hiroki felt a cold chill down his back as he shivered slightly.

"What the hell is going on here…?" he sighed turning around as he screamed at the top of his lungs falling onto the floor.

Nowaki made sure his lover didn't meet full impact onto the floor as he grabbed his arm, chuckling. Hiroki's face red with anger letting out a growl as the taller of the two rubbed his back gently.

"Happy Halloween Hiro san." He smiled sheepishly.

"Nowaki are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No I'm just getting into the spirit of Halloween."

"Why is that…?"

"I want to enjoy and have fun with you, Hiro san."

"Even after I told you I hated this holiday years ago?"

"Yes because I want to be able to change your mind and see if you can enjoy yourself with me, Hiro san." Nowaki smiled kissing the top of his lover's head.

After a few minutes both men stood up distancing themselves for a while. One was mad while the other was sad that his plan didn't work as he wanted it. The sad man turns around about to leave the kitchen as a hand stopped from going anywhere.

"You've been doing this to make me happy?"

"I've always wanted to make you happy because I love you so much."

"I-I see…" Hiroki felt ashamed and embarrassed after hearing his lover's honest words.

"What are you supposed to be anyway…?" he asked coughing looking away.

"Well senpai said this costume is what a demon is."

Nowaki smiled twirling in his festive Halloween costume. His lover looked his away smiling a bit and blushing.

"Do you like?"

"It does suit you." Hiroki admitted crossing his arms. "But what in the hell is that in the room?"

"That's your Halloween costume and you're supposed to be an angel."

"Why am I supposed to be an angel?"

"You're supposed to be an angel that belongs to me, the evil demon." Nowaki acted as a demon approaching his prey teasingly. "Senpai said it suited you."

"…."

Nowaki was in front of his lover pecking his lips. "You don't like the costume?"

"No I don't because it's too girly and too frilly!" Hiroki stomped his foot, uncrossing his arms.

"Hiro san just be my angel for the fun of it for m….me.." Nowaki pouted giving him the puppy eyes.

"Fine I'll try it on…but I'm not wearing those damn frilly panties…" He blushed pushing Nowaki away.

"The only ones who will see them is me and you."

"I don't think so…!"

Back in the room Hiroki tried on the angel costume blushing a shade of red looking himself in the mirror. Nowaki his sexy demon was behind rubbing him all over knowing what that meant.

"You look real sexy tonight, Hiro san."

"…N-no I don't…I look too girly…"

"You're right you do but this is all for my eyes only, Hiro san."

Nowaki turned Hiroki around wrapping his arms around his neck clasping his lips onto his lover's surprised lips. From there a makeout session was going on leading to sex between a beautiful fallen angel and a sexy demon.

That night 3 days before Halloween sex ensued between the egoist pairing. Hiroki now thinks in the back of his mind that spending Halloween with the one you love isn't such a bad thing. He won't admit it to anyone not even to the love of his life. Nowaki was psyched and ecstatic spending Halloween with the one he always loved, and will always love forever. Nowaki was Hiroki's sexy demon as Hiroki was Nowaki's fallen angel for Halloween on October 2012.

To be continued…

Next pairing mentioned will be ? Let me know through reviews or private messages.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	14. Christmas Giving

Collected Shots 2_  
_

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested and situation was thought up by me.

Love Pairing: Romanticist. (This happens after the second season is over from the anime, and should have occurred in the manga...in my opinion!)

Christmas Giving

The Christmas holiday was just a few days away in Japan. Everyone was getting anxious for the upcoming holiday before the end of the year.

Usagi couldn't wait for his brown haired lover to come home knowing classes were ending that day. He had a hold of his favorite bear in his lap while smoking a cigarette sitting in the couch as always.

"Misaki just another hour before you come home…" Usagi says aloud looking up at his ceiling with a bored expression.

Somewhere else Misaki was getting on the train heading home from the University. He was glad classes ended that day because of the upcoming 2 holidays Christmas and New Year's. In the back of his mind was Usagi and what they were planning on doing on Christmas week, and New Year's week.

"Usagi san…better not have anything planned behind my back…" the young male says to himself looking around the train.

In his surroundings were small children with their parents talking about the holidays. It made him remember the times he spent Christmas with his parents and brother before the big accident occurred when he was 8 years old.

His stop was soon to come as he stood up and walked towards the door waiting for it to open. In less than 5 minutes the train has come to his stop and the double doors opened slowly walking out briskly with a crowd behind him.

Back at the apartment within the hour Usagi steps out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist slyly. He wants to surprise Misaki with his birthday suit waiting for the young male in his room, looking through his manuscripts while waiting.

Walking out of the train station and a few long blocks to the condominium apartment makes Misaki think about what to get for his long time lover. He knew the man loves bears as he had a whole collection of them which annoyed Misaki throughout the years, sometimes telling him so many times.

The teen stops at a certain cheap store with a smile entering the store. He picks a small basket beside the entrance wishing the owner of the store happy holidays as he looked around the store. His brown eyes stop at a certain rare candy that his lover loves so much. Picking it up twirling it a few times around his long finger remembering the first time Usagi confessed to Misaki about loving that certain kind of rare candy in his opinion. He knew the rare candy was always for children but his older lover was a child himself acting like one all the time. He decides to pick out a few of them and pay for it, but looks for something else that his lover would like.

"Do you like this young man?" the owner asked Misaki.

"I used to love to eat those candies when I was a child." He answered looking around the last aisle.

"It must be rare for you to pick and purchase them then." He readied the items to sell to his only customer.

Misaki smiled nodding his head taking hold of another rare chain he has found unexpectedly. The brown haired teen knew he would love what he has just found holding it close to his heart.

"Will there be anything else young man?"

"Yes please scan this chain?" he gives it to the old man nodding.

The old man scans all the items that Misaki has purchased telling him how much everything has come up in total. Misaki pays the amount that has come up on the register thanking the old man and wishing him a Happy Holidays with a small nod and smile stepping out of the store.

Apartment~

Usagi finishes his manuscripts within the hour and upset that Misaki hasn't come home yet. He steps out of his office grabbing his cellphone frustrated dialing his lover's number waiting for Misaki to answer. The phone rings a few times with no luck reaching him throwing the phone onto the couch growling under his breath.

"Where are you...Misaki..?" he sits on the couch again gripping onto his bear tightly while smoking another cigarette waiting for Misaki once again, after finishing his work.

In half an hour Misaki comes home opening the door with his key making his presence known to Usagi. He removes his shoes at the doorstep taking his bag off hanging it up onto the hook and holding a few bags with him close smiling excitedly.

"Usagi san I'm home."

"…"

He goes into the living room seeing an upset Usagi looking up at him. The male confused sitting beside him worriedly.

"What's wrong with you…?"

"Where have you been…?"

"I've been in school throughout the whole day."

"You should have been home 2 hours ago…" Usagi accused Misaki pinning down onto the floor.

The bag that Misaki had in his hands falls onto the floor, which Usagi notices. He lets go of Misaki looking inside the bag curiously.

"What's all this you got…?"

"Give me back my damn bag…Usagi!"

Misaki tries grabbing the bag with no luck as Usagi runs around the living room with it angrily. "You better not have anything sexual or had been given anything sexual from anyone!"

"You always think that…and that's not what's in the bag!"

"What's inside the bag!?"

"I've bought you a few things for Christmas….." he answers embarrassedly looking away.

Usagi laughs putting the bag onto the table hugging his little lover. "I've got something for you too in the room."

He smiles carrying Misaki inside the room locking the door. For the next 2 hours the romanticist pairing has been making love. Misaki's surprise was given to him a week early before Christmas even though he gets it whenever they both want it.

3 hours later~

After a long hot bath on his own Misaki smiles blushing surprised by what Usagi had for him. It is a rare occasion once in a blue moon. The older man shows off his naked self to his lover posing and modeling which always makes Misaki blush and look away as his heart beats every time he sees his beautiful annoying lover doing that.

Usagi smiles at all the rare candies that his lover has gotten him as he sits on the bed. He eats a few of them waiting for Misaki to come out of the bathroom and prepare dinner. What surprises Usagi more was the beautiful keychain he has found on the tabletop.

"Usagi san I'll be preparing dinner soon." Misaki announces coming out of the bathroom.

"Alright before you do…is this supposed to be for me?" he asks showing the keychain.

Misaki blushes as always nodding his head. "That was something I've found unexpectedly…"

"I love it because it has a small bear hanging onto the chain." he admits kissing the chain.

"I knew you would...since you're childish to me all the time especially when it comes to bears."

"I love everything you've given me throughout the years."

"…T-thank you…Usagi san…"

"You've done a lot for me even had me fall in love with you."

"Of course for the years we've been together you belong to only me."

Misaki rolls his eyes laid down beside Usagi. The man smiles holding tightly onto Misaki whispering love words in his ears like always.

For the whole Christmas week the romanticist pairing decides to surprise each other with small trinkets or other things to show each other how much they love each other after years with one another.

To be continued…

Next pairing mentioned will be ? Let me know through reviews or private messages.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	15. Afterglow Sex

Collected Shots 2

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested and situation was thought up by me.

Love Pairing: Mistake. Bit of mentions of Akihiko Usami, and Misaki Takahashi.

Afterglow Sex

As night falls in Japan two men were naked on the floor shocked and ecstatic with the happenings of two hours ago. One of them stands up from the cold sweaty floor stretching his limb arms looking down at his young lover with a mere smile.

"Ryūichirō you should get up and get dressed." His older lover exclaimed looking down at his own naked form. "We should have had done this back in my place."

"You're the one who couldn't resist taken off my clothes and we ended up having sex in the office." Ryuichiro stood up as well, stretching his arms.

Kaoru scoffed getting his lover/assistant's clothes together. He looked back at the brown haired male waiting for him to take his own clothes and begin wearing them.

"What are you waiting for Kaoru, get me dressed!" he demanded twirling around in circles. "No one is here to see you getting me dressed."

"You're spoiled as ever…." He sighed doing as told by his assistant, loving the sweaty sex smell on his body not saying a word about it.

"Your job is to spoil me your lover, duh!" he laughed already dressed.

"You're a damn adult and need to know how to dress yourself properly, Ryuichiro!" Kaoru argued back slightly annoyed by the childishness of his lover/assistant.

Ryuichiro knew he triggered his lover with his annoyance watching the older man getting the papers together done in the office during the day. In the corner of his blue eyes he watched as Kaoru slowly put all the papers in a briefcase in his naked afterglow form.

"…Why do you have to be so serious like Akihiko?" the young uke asked crossing his arms, taken a seat.

"We both know he does his work."

"It's all thanks to his little lover…that Misaki kid!" Ryuichiro retaliated sticking his tongue out.

"You're right all thanks to him, Usami san gives in his manuscripts on time." Kaoru added looking back at his lover, smiling.

"Should we head out now?"

"We can't go anywhere yet, Kaoru Asahina!"

"Why not?" he questioned confusedly, handing one of the briefcases to the brown haired male.

"The office smells like sex being it belongs to my own father!"

"You're right about that…do we have any kind of spray?"

"Yes we should…check one of my drawers."

Kaoru put down the briefcase he had in hand on top of the desk, rummaging through all the drawers. Not satisfied in finding a spray a noise not far from where they were was heard.

Kaoru looked back at his lover wondering if he heard the same noise as he did. The brown haired male nodded his head following the echoes of the noise, in which were coming from one of the offices.

In the long narrow hallway the noises that sounded like sex were getting closer to them. Kaoru held his lover's hand squeezing it. "…do you think whoever is here...heard us doing the same thing?"

"It could be…someone's having sex here…but who?" Ryuichiro asked himself readying to open the door.

Kaoru stopped him from opening the door. "What the hell…why did you stop me?"

"It' none of our business...we should head home now, Ryuichiro!"

"No this is my father's business and whoever is in there having sex, is tarnishing my father's company!" He spat opening the door ajar.

In the dark there were 2 males getting into it. One of them was laying on the table while the other man on top was enjoying himself hearing his little lover's cries in a pleasurable voice.

"Usagi san…we should have had done this at ho….h-home…" Surprisingly Misaki panted gripping onto the table as much as he could.

The older man laughed loving his boyfriend's voice kissing him senseless.

Kaoru and Ryuichiro closed the door in shock with what they've heard. Both males walked back to the main office not saying a word.

Not a word was said as they grabbed their briefcases heading out of the building in a big utter shock. Kaoru stared at his lover beginning to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Well that Usami san has the guts of having sex with his roommate and lover here of all places."

"…I can't believe it either…I'm definitely going to tease him about this." Ryuichiro finalized joining in on the laugh.

Kaoru rolled his eyes letting it slip knowing that Usami Akihiko wouldn't appreciate being the butt jokes of his lover/assistant.

The elevator door opened to the main lobby as both men stepped out. No one else was in the lobby besides them and 2 others upstairs doing whatever they wanted.

"Kaoru Asahina you know you forgot something, eh?"

"What did I forget?"

"Go into the bathroom and check yourself out."

The assistant did as told being followed by Ryuichiro whom laughed along the way enjoying the view from behind.

In another utter shock Kaoru was embarrassed the whole time looking back at his lover with a serious expression. "How come you didn't' tell me anything?"

"I thought you knew yourself…since you were feigning for me to get dressed." He licked his lips loving the serious expression his lover had on his handsome features.

"I'm going to get dressed quickly and then we're heading home."

"I don't think so…!"

"Now what Ryuichiro?" Kaoru was slightly annoyed again by the evil grin that his lover processed on his beautiful features.

Ryuichiro answered his question kissing him senseless throwing his briefcase somewhere in the bathroom without a care. The older man was surprised and returned the kiss passionately and senselessly helping remove his lover's clothes. Both men were naked again and going on for another round of sex.

This time it was taken place in the floor for the first time in Ryuichiro Isaka's father's main lobby bathroom. As upstairs, Misaki and Akihiko were going for another round of sex on the floor.

To be continued…

Next pairing mentioned will be ? Let me know through reviews or private messages.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	16. No kiss is a secret

Collected Shots 2

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters just this fan fiction.

The pairing was requested and situation was thought up by me.

Friendship Pairing: Minimum. (Small fluff, maybe if you can tell.

No kiss is a secret

It has been a year since Hiroki and Akihiko met and became good friends. To each other's eyes they've become best friends sharing small secrets with one another. For one of the two males deep blossoming feelings have grown inside that was more than a friend. To the other male it's always been best friends not knowing of his own obliviousness to the other's feelings of more than friends.

At the garden behind the Usami mansion both small boys were reading books peacefully. Hiroki kept stealing glances at Akihiko who was looking at his own story thoughtfully.

"He must be working hard on the next chapter of that story I glanced at not too long ago…" he says to himself crawling towards his best friend/crush.

"Hiroki please don't look at my unfinished chapter…" the violet eyed boy pleaded holding the small notebook against his chest.

"…O…okay I just wanted to see if you were done!"

"I need more work and when I'm done I promise to give you the next part of my story."

Hiroki gave him a small smile going back to his small spot leaning against the tree. For the past half hour the brunette kept stealing glances at his best friend not believing his own self wanting to become more than friends with the grey haired small boy.

The book that was once read by Hiroki was thrown to the side as he went inside the mansion getting a drink for himself, and Akihiko. Coming back the boy was surprised that Akihiko fell asleep in his favorite spot.

"Not…again…" he says low to no one in particular.

Hiroki thinks about the first time they've met and how his wandering brown eyes stared beautifully at the sleeping figure before he had awoken up and taken him by surprise. Shaking his head of those past memories he goes on top of his friend knowing fully his face is flushed red caressing the white creamy cheek of Akihiko.

"How so bad I want to feel his lips again…."

He begins to lean down being careful not to awaken up his friend. The younger boy whose asleep feels something not too heavy on top of him, wanting to take a peek at whom was hovering on top of him. One of his violet eyes open slowly noting a caressing hand on his face.

"Hiroki how does touching my face feel for you?" he surprised his friend asking.

"…D….damn…."

Hiroki got off of Akihiko as swiftly as possible panting keeping himself a safe distance from his crush. Akihiko just chuckled approaching him slowly. As swiftly as Akihiko approached the brunette moved slowly back against a tree, feeling the hardness of the branch as he panted.

"What's wrong Hiroki?"

"…S…stay back…"

"How come…I haven't done anything to you."

"I know…just stay back please…?" he pleaded with his friend.

Too late for Hiroki as Akihiko was face to face, staring closely at his flushed face.

"You're all red, Hiroki."

"I'm just so embarrassed…and humiliated…"

"How come?" the other boy asked full of concern.

"I wanted to share a kiss with you…as you did with me…" he covered his mouth knowing his secret was out.

"I forgot I kissed you not too long ago."

"Well I'm stupid for slipping out my own secret…"

"No you're not, Hiroki."

Akihiko gave Hiroki the most charming smile ever, as he felt his heart beating. The other boy stood beside the blushing boy caressing his red ripped face.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"….I…I don't know…"

"I'm thinking way back because when I first gave you that light kiss I assumed it was your first one, right?"

"…." Hiroki had his mouth agape as Akihiko hit it right. The brunette male looked away feeling his body trembling.

Akihiko smiled turning Hiroki's face towards his, awaiting for the puckering. Hiroki smiled a bit back nervously closing his eyes as Akihiko did the same thing with their small boyish bodies moving towards each other, like friction.

From the closeness of their body heat Hiroki was the first to clasp his lips onto his best friend/crush. Akihiko clasped his lips back slowly feeling the windy breeze throughout their small bodies. The kiss turned into three light pecks as both boys pulled back instantly staring at one another.

"That was a nice kiss, Hiroki." Akihiko complimented with a beautiful charming smile.

"…t-thank…y…you…" Hiroki was in a daze about the kiss not too long ago.

"It's the first time you gotten the courage to kiss me, Hiroki." Akihiko chuckled turning back, with his own light blush.

Shaking his head out of the pure loving daze he was in the other boy turned his back a bit embarrassed by what took place. He looked up at the sky thanking no one watched or saw what happened between the two.

"I guess the kiss is a secret right…?"

"The kiss I've given you and the one you've given me back is no secret."

"What do you mean it's no secret?" Hiroki questioned as confused as he was.

"I say it that way because it's a kiss between two friends." Akihiko finalized.

He went back to his writing book smiling at the after events that took place, enjoying the breeze some more. The other boy was still confused as ever and felt like he just got played by his own best friend, not questioning his motive and what he meant by his last comment.

To be continued…

Next pairing mentioned will be the Terrorist, and collabed with MisagixUsagi. Let me know through reviews or private messages.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


End file.
